


Good Boy

by CrossroadsDog



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Minific, it's church and tex what do you expect, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDog/pseuds/CrossroadsDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church is really, really whipped. </p><p>To be fair, most of this stuff is, well, surprisingly comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betamaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamaz/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt + later special request from my dear betamaz, and I quote 
> 
> "Church/Tex "That's a good look for you" pleASE make this as dorky as possible i need it
> 
> There you go.

"Bitch." Church squirmed behind the closet door. This was a terrible situation to be in.

"Asshole." Granted, normally a situation involving Tex and no clothes would be great. One of his favorite things, not that he’d ever admit it. 

 

"Why am I doing this again?" Actually, he would totally admit it. Loudly. Because he was a redblooded heterosexual male and his girlfriend was smokin’ hot despite probably being half-shark.

"Because you lost a bet and you’re totally whipped." This was not a time he would ever admit to having experienced. Partly because, yeah, he was totally whipped….

…..But mostly because he was wearing Tex’s panties and just about nothing else.

He hadn’t even known she owned something that wasn’t black. 

He could’ve dealt with something green or blue maybe. Even a stupid animal print. But pink was just too far. Although it wasn’t pastel pink. It was an in-your-face kind of magenta with little decoration, which he supposed he had to be thankful for. Despite being a daring cut and more than a little silky (and Church was  _very_  uncomfortable about his newfound knowledge of how nice silky underwear was), there were no bows or lace. 

"Ok, can we be done now?" he growled around the door. 

"Oh, buddy, you’re not even close." Tex tossed something - several somethings - in Church’s general direction. 

"That wasn’t the deal! You said underwear, I’m wearing underwear!"

"I said  _my_  underwear. That right there is the last of it.”

"…you wear this much underwear? Under your armor?"

"A girl needs support, Church."

He grumbled, but reached for the flimsy garments.

"……uh. Tex?"

"What?"

"How do you get this on?"

—

About fifteen minutes later, Church had finally wiggled his way into a set of lingerie that had absolutely no business on a military base and that he doubted he could have withstood wearing for more than about ten minutes. In the back of his mind he had a new appreciation for Tex from back before they’d joined the army. 

"Ok, I think I’m done."

"Then come on out, cockbite, we don’t have all day."

Church awkwardly sidled his way out from behind the door. He felt exposed and he didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he kept crossing and uncrossing them, trying to look anywhere except Tex.

Finally he looked up, his temper flaring slightly at the sight of his ex-girlfriend in full armor - excepting her helmet, which was under her arm. She would have had a perfect poker face except for the mischievous glint in her eyes he knew to look for. He sighed. Yeah, she was definitely taking pictures, he just didn’t know how.

Tex, having apparently savoured the moment enough, finally broke into a small grin. “So?” she asked.

"So what?" Church shot back, despite knowing exactly what she wanted.

"So say it."

He opened his mouth to start, but before he could, Tex interrupted. “Ah ah ah,” the Freelancer taunted. She pointed at him, then motioned to the floor.

Church slid to his knees, face on fire. Now he really didn’t know what to do with his arms. He tried leaning back on them, but the corset-cincher thing stabbed him in the ribs and he winced. The arms went back to crossed in front of his chest. Tex could deal with him being a little pouty. He’d put up with her bitchiness for ten years.

"I would just like to let everyone know," he started again, " that I suck. And that I’m a girl," he continued before Tex could prompt him, "And I like ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys." 

He let out a long breath. “Am I done now?” At Tex’s satisfied nod, he slid off his knees onto his ass and stretched, trying to relieve the awkward grip of the lingerie. “How do you wear this stuff?” he asked his ex.

"With practice," she said, joining him on the floor. He scowled at the thought. 

"Ok, I’ve gotta hand to yoOOU-" Church was taken by surprise when Tex manhandled him into her lap. "It’s a good look for you," she growled into his ear, squeezing his thigh.

Church stifled an undignified squeak. “I-I-suppose I could - practice - some more.”

Tex smiled into his neck.  


End file.
